Sueño Inquebrantable
by BloomyLee
Summary: Eren, un niño huérfano de un orfanato. Rivaille, un joven que lo pierde todo. Un amor que florece y que parece ser más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo que se le presente. El aferro incontrolable a no querer nunca más soltarse... ¿Podrán los dos recuperar la felicidad que se les fue arrebatada? AU. RivailleXShota!Eren/RIREN (No siempre será shota).
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Qué tal? Soy Carol y este es el primer fanfic con un Shota!Eren que hago.**_

_**Primero que todo quería aclararles que para hacer esta historia, me he basado en algunas experiencias personales que he tenido. El evento que se dará a conocer a continuación es uno que existe en mi país y he participado en diversas ocasiones, viendo las distintas realidades de los niños (desde mi percepción). Sin embargo, aquí yo no revelo absolutamente la historia de nadie, los acontecimientos son sacados de mi imaginación, no así lo que sentirán al momento de conocer la vida de estos personajes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Todos son son del maravilloso Isayama Hajime.**_

_**Advertencias: No por el momento.**_

_**Les estaré completamente agradecida si me dejan algún review con quejas, sugerencias, acotaciones, cumplidos, lluvia de vegetales o lo que sea (?)**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

_Podría ser que una estrella vespertina _  
_Pose su luz sobre ti. _  
_Ojalá cuando la oscuridad caiga, _  
_Tu corazón te sea fiel. _  
_Sigues un sendero solitario, _  
_¡Cuán lejos estás de tu hogar! _

_La brisa calma del viento otoñal acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de aquel muchacho que se encontraba sentado de cuclillas sobre el desgastado colchón de su vieja cama, mientras poco a poco un cielo nocturno se aproximaba, dando paso a las primeras estrellas que se asomaban brillantes sobre aquella capa de matiz rojizo y azul marino. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus grandes orbes verdes y sus finos mechones de cabello se alzaban tenuemente arrasando con su frente, provocándole un suave cosquilleo. Su cabeza se apoyaba sobre el gran ventanal de madera con los brazos cruzados en el fondo de la habitación, paralela a la puerta de entrada. _

_Un suspiro ligero emitió por sus labios con una mueca de inquietud. _

_Hoy se cumplía un mes desde que llegó a ese extraño sitio. Miró dentro de la habitación, la luz de la luna resplandeciente le permitía observar a grandes rasgos a un montón de niños de su edad descansando sumisos sobre sus respectivas camas, cada uno en posición fetal como si incluso en sus sueños estuviesen escondiéndose de algo que los acechaba._

_Volvió a mirar hacia el exterior. _

"_Si tan solo pudiese salir de aquí" Se dijo a sí mismo._

_Una mano apoyada en su hombro derecho le interrumpió y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un niño pequeño, de cabello corto y blondo como el mismísimo oro le miraba tristemente con sus grandes ojos azules. _

–_Armin_–_pronunció–¿Qué haces despierto? Vete a dormir._

–_Lo mismo digo, Eren–respondió el chico–¿No podías dormir?_

–_No… tuve una pesadilla–se encogió de hombros y apretó los puños con fuerza–soñé con mi madre… otra vez._

–_Ya veo–sonrió con disgusto–También extraño a mis padres. Desde ese entonces no los he vuelto a ver._

–_¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tú…?_

–…_¿He estado aquí? –le miró desolado. Tomó un largo respiro antes de contestar y continuó–Mucho tiempo, tanto, que ya casi he olvidado sus rostros._

_Eren le miró entristecido. Pudo suponer la enorme angustia que debió haber pasado este chico, el haber tenido que estar ahí, en la soledad, completamente abandonado, viviendo día tras día en un hoyo en el cual difícilmente puedes salir, sin amor, sin compañía, sin nada. Exactamente el mismo sentimiento que había estado vivenciando durante el transcurso de estos últimos días en su instancia en el orfanato y que no dudaba que los demás presentes también lo sentían. No era como si sus vidas en ese lugar fuesen una completa miseria, sino que, el calor de sus padres era incomparable al cariño de unos simples empleados que no pudieron encontrar otras oportunidades laborales–o eso era lo que pensaba Eren, pues, le costaba mucho abrir su corazón para ganarse la confianza de otras personas nuevamente–._

–_Eren–le llamó–¿Sabías que…–alzó su mano izquierda señalando con su dedo índice hacia el cielo–…la primera estrella que sale cuando anochece es el planeta Venus?_

_Eren parpadeó un par de veces con una expresión algo confundida._

–_¿A qué viene eso?_

–_Ese es el punto. Hace algún tiempo, leí un libro que decía que las mujeres son de Venus. Quizás mi madre esté ahí. _

–_Eso es absurdo._

–_Claro que no–rebatió–Las personas cuando mueren se van al cielo. Por eso creo que mi mamá buena debió haberse ido a ese lugar. _

–_¿Mamá buena? –le miró con extrañeza._

–_Así es. Poco después de que mi padre se fuera, mi madre dejó de ser la misma–pausó por unos momentos con su cabeza gacha, mirando a algún punto fijo– Día tras día no paraba de culparme. Decía que mi papá se marchó porque yo era un estorbo o algo así, la verdad nunca lo entendí, pero aun así me entristecía–unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por las orillas de sus grandes orbes azules– después de eso…–comenzó a sollozar lentamente, intentando hacerlo de forma inaudible para no despertar a los demás–ella se fue._

–_¿A dónde?_

–_Al cielo. Quizás ahí también esté tu hermana._

–_Mikasa…–pronunció en un tono silencioso y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas._

_Su hermana. Su hermosa y querida hermana. La mujer más pura y bella que jamás en su vida olvidaría. A pesar de no haber sido hermanos de sangre, compartían lazos mucho más fuertes que la propia fraternidad. Como si ellos dos fuesen prácticamente uno solo. Se conocían el uno al otro como la propia palma de sus manos. Compartían todo, risas, llantos, discusiones e incluso las típicas peleas que se formaban en los barrios con los brabucones que se aprovechaban de los más débiles, terminando completamente golpeados y maltratados, más poco le importaban. Ellos dos eran inseparables, vivían la vida sin límites y se enfrentaban a todas las adversidades sin temor._

_Pero…_

_Maldito el día en que se pelearon. Maldito momento en el que tomó la decisión más estúpida y abandonó a su madre y a su hermana por un simple capricho suyo. Maldita la hora en que esos condenados asesinos entraron a su hogar en busca de su ya desaparecido padre y saldar cuentas. Maldito el minuto en el que regresó, divisando los cuerpos tirados, desfigurados, completamente ensangrentados y él sin haber podido hacer nada. Maldito segundo cuando miró sus rostros, llenos de dolor, llenos de angustia, llenos de lágrimas, una expresión de horror, sufrimiento y desesperación, sus bocas entreabiertas como si llevasen horas y horas haciendo gritos de auxilio. Maldita casa que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña donde nadie podría escucharlas. Maldito mundo, malditos asesinos, maldito él por ser un inútil egoísta. _

–_Eren–una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad–No tengas miedo–pudo ver que sus manos temblaban–Yo estoy aquí._

_Eren abrió los ojos con fuerza, y entonces se dio cuenta… Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que un llanto desconsolado se produjera en su garganta, mientras las lágrimas fluían a borbotones. Sus facciones se arrugaron, sollozando de una forma descontrolada en una mueca de angustia y dolor. Hasta ese momento, él jamás había emitido un lamento más desgarrador que ese. No había querido llorar, y no lo hizo por el simple hecho de que se sentía débil haciéndolo. Pero la tristeza le ganó a su orgullo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No lo había asimilado, solo recién ahí se estaba dando cuenta de la gran pérdida que había sufrido. Su familia… su querida familia, ya no existía, se habían ido para siempre._

_Armin solo optó por tomar una de sus manos y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía. Tomó cuidadosamente su cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho, acariciando su cabello y dejando que se desahogara el tiempo que fuese necesario. No mucho tiempo pasó cuando Eren dejó de llorar y cayó rendido a un profundo y largo sueño. Por fortuna, ningún niño había despertado a tal llanto que hizo su compañero o que ningún miembro del personal lo haya escuchado. _

_El ojiazul suspiró, removiendo las lágrimas restantes que se resbalaban por su rostro. Levantó al chico y cuidadosamente lo recostó sobre su cama._

–_Buenas noches, Eren–Armin se levantó y cerró la ventana, para después acostarse al lado del castaño nuevamente, tapándose con las sábanas. Esa noche hacía mucho frío y no tenía intenciones de regresar a una cama helada, le resultaba más cómodo quedarse ahí y cerrando sus ojitos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, se quedó dormido._

**(...)**

El viento primaveral soplaba suavemente contras las verdes hojas de los árboles, provocando que las ramas danzaran en un vaivén constante, chocando entre sí, emitiendo pequeños crujidos audibles para cualquiera en aquel lugar de altos prados verdes.

–¿Un estadio? – preguntó un hombre de mediana estatura colocando la mano en su frente para proteger sus ojos de los poderosos rayos del sol que a esa hora rondaban en la zona, mirando hacia aquel monumento de concreto gigantesco.

–Así es –respondió una mujer de lentes que lo acompañaba, era un poco más alta que el hombre a su lado, su cabello pelirrojo y amarrado en una cola resaltaba aún más con la luz solar –Este lugar es ideal para llevar a cabo este evento que se realiza todos los años.

Los dos se encontraban a las afueras del establecimiento en un camino de tierra, haciendo una larga fila con personas de todo tipo. Desde adolescentes quinceañeros hasta jóvenes adultos de más o menos 23 a 28 años de edad, cada uno esperando su oportunidad para poder entrar al recinto. Hanji y Levi estaban en un rango medio. Entre 17 y 18 años de edad. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando al fin llego su turno.

–¿Trajiste tu pulsera, verdad? Recuerda que no nos dejarán pasar si no la tienes –cuestionó la mujer.

–Sí la traje, no tienes que recordármelo, Hanji –respondió el hombre con una voz seria y su ceño fruncido como si estuviese de mal humor.

Ambos mostraron unas pulseras color blanco a lo que serían los porteros y también organizadores del evento. Estaban sentados en una mesa con una larga lista de nombres, cada uno vistiendo una camisa corta de color verde limón, en donde la parte trasera de este, se podía divisar un logo que decía "Sueños de Navidad" más unos cuantos símbolos de distintas empresas a lo que se supone serían sus auspiciadores. A su lado, había unas cuantas cajas con unas ropas de color rojo y en otras, de color blanco, similares a las que ellos usaban.

–Sus nombres por favor–pregunto una de las personas encargadas de anotar en la lista los participantes que asistían a este evento.

–Levi Rivaille y Hanji Zoe–Aclaró la chica de tez morena y ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello.

–Muy bien. Firmen aquí por favor y colóquense sus pulseras. Mi compañero se encargará de explicarles lo que deben hacer a continuación y les hará entrega de sus respectivas prendas que deben usar.

Los dos hicieron caso a la petición y siguieron al hombre que les mostraba el camino hacia una de las cuantas cajas que estaban en el suelo.

–¿Primera vez que vienen a Sueños de Navidad? –preguntó.

–Para mí esta es la 3º vez, pero para este pequeño enanito amargado es la primera–Sonrió la chica mirando a su amigo mientras que este se limitaba a mostrarle una cara de horror a punto de matarla.

–Bien, deben usar estas camisetas color blanco para distinguirse. Ustedes apadrinarán a uno de los cuantos niños del orfanato que vendrán hoy a este evento. Supongo ustedes asistieron a la charla que se realizó el mismo día de las inscripciones ¿no?

Ambos chicos asintieron. El evento en el cual asistían se llamaba "Sueños de Navidad". Este se realizaba una vez al año, previo a la época de Navidad más o menos a finales de Noviembre, y consistía en apadrinar a niños huérfanos o de riesgo social que provenían de orfanatos que estaban dentro de la zona para darles un día de alegría dedicado solo para ellos y poder disfrutar de ese evento en el cual mucha gente –mayormente joven– participaba todos los años.

Hanji al igual que Rivaille fueron en busca de sus prendas con la talla que les correspondía. Sin embargo…

–Uh, Rivaille… creo que esta es la última talla pequeña que queda.

Rivaille abrió los ojos como plato.

–¿Y qué demonios quieres que me ponga entonces?

–Bueno, solo quedan estas y son tallas grandes.

El de cabello azabache tomó la camiseta con un gesto de desaprobación.

–¿Me quieren ver la cara de idiota? ¿Qué diablos es esto, una camiseta o un vestido? Olvídate que me pondré esto.

–Pero las reglas son las reglas. No podrás entrar si no te la colocas.

–¿Por qué no me pasas la tuya y tú usas esta?

–¡Ja! ¡Qué crees! ¿Qué obtendré a cambio?

Rivaille levantó una ceja.

–Una fea y ridícula camiseta blanca.

–No gracias, rechazo la oferta, tooooonto.

Rivaille miró a Zoe con una cara llena de odio, más a ella poco le importaba. Tomó la prenda con la punta de sus dedos como si se tratase de un estropajo sucio y lentamente introdujo su cabeza por el hueco de la camisa, para posteriormente darle paso a sus dos extremidades y meterlas por las mangas de ésta. Ciertamente, su prenda entró sin ningún problema, y es que aquel trozo de tela prácticamente le quedaba nadando. Era tan larga que casi le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas.

Hanji, por su parte, hizo un gesto de burla y se echó a reír en una enorme carcajada.

–¡Wuajajajajajaja! P-pero… pero qué es esto_–_exclamó mientras lágrimas de risa comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos_–_Pareces… ¡Pareces una ninfa de los bosques! ¡Jajajaja!

Su compañera no paraba de reír, era tanta su risa que se echó al suelo de rodillas y apoyó sus manos en su estómago intentando soportar el dolor abdominal que sentía a medida que tiraba una que otra risotada.

Levi solo la miraba estático por unos momentos, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar sus impulsos y las increíbles ganas de hacerla añicos en ese preciso instante. Pero su juicio y raciocinio se nubló por completo a tal comentario absurdo de su acompañante.

–¡Un poco más largo tu traje y podrás bailar Cancán! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza, y de una estocada lanzó un golpe certero contra el estómago de la chica, más una patada mortal dirigida a su cara, mandándola a volar.

Todas las personas presentes pudieron ver cómo la pobre mujer volaba por los aires. Cada uno de ellos con una cara de horror observando fijamente al autor de la escena del crimen, mientras que de sus puños se podía apreciar rastros de... ¿sangre? Todos completamente atónitos, en un acto instintivo se comenzaron a alejar del hombre de baja estatura. No querían involucrarse con él.

Mientras tanto, Zoe se retorcía de dolor, pero aun así, se levantó del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia aquel hombre temperamental que momentos atrás la noqueó en un solo round. Ese enano amargado sí que tenía un buen gancho derecho. Pero no era suficiente como para matarla, de todas maneras, ya estaba acostumbrada.

–Sabes Levi, ningún niño te querrá si sigues con esa actitud tan impulsiva. Creerán que eres un átomo-malvado y no querrán jugar contigo.

Rivaille fulminó a la castaña con su mirada, intentando contenerse con una voluntad sobrehumana para no terminar moliéndola a golpes.

–Por qué no mejor te callas y te mueres de una puta vez.

–Aww, Levi. Si yo sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, bastante en el fondo, tú me amas.

El chico que había estado presenciando la escandalosa escena entre ese par, tragó duro y les señalo la puerta de entrada, pidiéndoles que mantuvieran la calma y esperaran con el resto de personas que ya estaban dentro de lugar para recibir nuevas indicaciones.

Mientras tanto, durante la espera a cada una de las personas presentes se les fue entregada una bolsa con alimento para el transcurso del día, unas que otras galletas, jugo, dulces y comida chatarra. Muy nutritivo.

El terreno era muy amplio _–_era un estadio de todas formas_–_de más o menos 100 metros de largo. Su enorme cantidad de espacio les permitía desplazarse libremente mientras muchos stands o juegos se encontraban ubicados en distintas partes del lugar para entretener a los niños. Desde juegos inflables, zonas de baile, maquillaje, futbolito, pintura, etc.

Uno de los organizadores se posicionó frente al gran tumulto de gente que asistía al evento para dar las instrucciones. Todas las personas del lugar se mantuvieron en silencio.

–Quiero darles la bienvenida a "Sueños de Navidad" _–_expresó un joven de aparentemente unos veinte años de edad_–_Este es un evento que realizamos cada año el cual mucha gente como ustedes asisten entusiasmados para participar y hacer los Sueños de los niños realidad. En primera instancia, quisiera comunicarles que los niños ya han llegado y están a la espera de ustedes para ser apadrinados. Por lo que les pido por favor, que hagan una fila y esperen al niño que les corresponderá.

Una enorme cola se formó, el procedimiento era simple. A media que iban entrando los niños que también se encontraban formados, se daba entrega de una "custodia" temporal a cada uno de los participantes, quienes tenían el deber de cuidar al niño que les tocó durante el resto del día, y hacer lo que ellos quisiesen. Jugar, bailar, correr, saltar, entretenerlos, lo que sea. Ese día era dedicado cien por ciento al niño, sin objeciones.

Se podía apreciar a grandes rasgos una gran cantidad de niños de todas las edades. Desde pequeños de cinco años hasta otros bordeando casi los trece.

Pronto llegó el turno de Hanji y Rivaille, el calor que hacía era sofocante, pero valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo por esos niños–O eso era lo que Hanji repetía innumerables veces para sus adentros, mientras que Levi, le importaba un bledo, no soportaba el sudor que había comenzado a salir de su piel y necesitaba urgente darse una ducha–.

Dos niños, de más o menos diez años de edad se pararon frente al par que los esperaba. Un niño de cabello castaño, de grandes ojos verdes y un rubio de cabello corto y ojos azules como el mar. Vestían unos ropajes algo descuidados y manchados con comida. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos de suciedad por quién-sabe-qué-cosa y sus cabellos con la apariencia de no haber sido lavados en por lo menos tres días. Les miraban fijamente esperando que alguno de ellos pronunciara unas palabras.

–Mucho gusto, pequeños–habló finalmente Hanji para romper el silencio–Mi nombre es Hanji y este es mi amigo Rivaille. Juntos seremos sus padrinos el día de hoy–les miró con una amplia sonrisa. Levi por su parte, mostraba una cara seria y plana.

–Es un placer–habló el rubio con un gesto de reverencia–Mi nombre es Armin y él es mi amigo Eren.

–¿Qué tal, Eren? Esperemos que hoy la pasemos bien y disfrutemos en grande este día.

El pequeño Eren no respondió. Su mirada estaba clavada hacia algún punto fijo, como si tratase de evadir a sus padrinos.

Hanji por su parte simplemente sonrió. No culpaba al niño de su actitud, su situación actual era suficiente para poder saber que alguna vivencia traumática para el niño le produjo un cierto temor entablar conversaciones o relacionarse con las personas que estaban fuera de su círculo.

–¿No tienes algo que decirles, Rivaille? –cuestionó.

–Sí–contestó–¿Acaso no te enseñaron que es de malos modales ignorar a las personas que te están hablando, mocoso estúpido?

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¡¿A quién le estás llamando mocoso, gnomo travestido?! –Exclamó– ¡Eres feo y pareces una sábana parlante!

Acto seguido, el niño salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Hanji y Armin salieron corriendo tras de él. Mientras que Levi se quedó en shock, completamente quieto como estatua procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos estaban blancos, su cara completamente desfigurada entre una mueca de fastidio y horror. Una enorme energía maligna comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo.

"_Gnomo travestido, gnomo travestido, gnomo travestido"_

Aquella frase resonaba fuerte en su cabeza

¿Cómo tenía la osadía de burlarse de su estatura ese maldito mocoso malcriado?

Tenía suficiente con tener que soportar las burlas constantes de esa loca de patio que tenía como amiga, y ahora un chiquillo insolente venía y se reía de él cuando ni siquiera llevaban tres minutos de conocerse.

–Te las vas a ver conmigo, pedazo de mierda. Tú te lo buscaste.

Se arrepentía enormemente el haber tenido que participar ahí. Los niños no eran su fuerte, pues nula paciencia él tenía. De no haber sido por las súplicas constantes de Hanji más los dolorosos "_Hazlo por ella_" que repercutían en su mente, nunca en su vida habría puesto un pie en ese lugar para hacérselas de niñero y cuidar niñitos malcriados.

Quiso con todas sus fuerzas que ese día pronto terminara. Pero aún faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera. Definitivamente sería un largo día.

Por otro lado, Eren corría. Corría como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"_Es él"_ Se decía a sí mismo. Aquel hombre que había estado apareciendo en sus sueños las últimas semanas. Era un ser que jamás había visto, y que extrañamente siempre llegaba en el momento exacto cuando veía morir a su familia. Su madre susurrando unas últimas palabras de aliento, diciendo _"Él te va a proteger"_.

¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola a todos! Aquí Carol reportándose._**

**_Bueno, quería decirles que este capítulo me salió algo extenso y espero que no les de la lata con la primera parte. Es que solo quería explicar un poco sobre la vida de Rivaille en esta historia y encontré que era necesario ponerlo (Además no sabía dónde más ponerlo)_**

**_Por otra parte, en este fic quise hacer a Levi un poco más "humano", con más sentimientos. Pero sigue siendo él, no se preocupen, jeje._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son del mismísimo Hajime Isayama._**

**_Advertencias: Un poco de OoC como verán a continuación._**

**_En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me dejaron. Me hicieron realmente feliz ¡Muchas gracias!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

_Ojalá la llamada de las sombras  
Se aleje.  
Ojalá tu viaje continúe  
Hasta que luzca el día.  
Cuando superes la noche,  
Ojalá despiertes y veas el sol.  
_

La espesa neblina se ocultaba bajo una peligrosa capa que cegaba su visión. El clima era insoportable. El otoño apenas había comenzado y las bajas temperaturas ya invadían la región como si del polo norte se tratase –y eso que aún no era invierno–. El viento frío se calaba hasta en los huesos, obligándolo a encogerse de hombros y cruzar sus temblorosos brazos en una forma de retener el escaso calor que sentía. Su rostro se escondía bajo la bufanda que traía puesta y pequeños trozos de hielo se impregnaban poco a poco en el abrigo del hombre que caminaba con lentitud por las vacías calles de la ciudad.

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche y estaba enormemente cansado. Su cuerpo entumecido apenas le permitía mantenerse en pie.

Su día había sido terrible. Nuevamente, su frenético jefe lo había regañado por estar perdiendo el tiempo en limpiar, una y otra vez, la loza que –según él– estaba mal lavada.

Era joven, de diecisiete años de edad. Su cabello oscuro como el carbón más parecía una bola de nieve de tanta escarcha acumulada en su cabeza. Sus finos labios hacían un mohín de fastidio y tiritaban por el frío, estando estos completamente rojos e hinchados.

Estúpida pobreza que no le dejaba comprarse más ropa de la que debía.

Trabajaba en las afueras de la ciudad en un hotel cinco estrellas, el famoso Hotel María. Destinado principalmente a turistas y viajeros de todo el mundo que, como era de esperar, pertenecían a la alta sociedad. Su trabajo era arduo, y consistía en atender en los quehaceres de la cocina.

No era un cocinero como tal, simplemente se preocupaba del orden y la limpieza del lugar y con eso se ganaba el pan de cada día con un salario que, a pesar de ser mediocre, le alcanzaba para sobrevivir. Su trabajo no era menor. La gran cantidad de pedidos era impresionante y debía estar lavando y limpiando como un condenado sin descanso durante horas.

Tampoco era como si pudiera quejarse. Él aún era menor de edad, por lo que, conseguir un trabajo le era casi imposible. De no haber sido por los "contactos" de su desquiciada amiga Hanji, estaría viviendo en la calle o debajo de un puente como un vagabundo.

Se detuvo tras escuchar su teléfono vibrar en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Metió sus temblorosas manos en el interior de su chaquetón, más no lo encontraba.

"_Jodido aparato electrónico con poderes de teletransportación"_ Se quejó para sus adentros.

Buscó en todos los bolsillos habidos y por haber hasta que lo encontró.

Sus congelados dedos habían perdido completa sensibilidad, costándole un mundo contestar.

Los _i-phone touch_ sí que eran una molestia (No es que él se lo haya comprado, más bien, aparentemente Hanji se lo regaló a la fuerza, diciéndole que dejara de parecer un vagabundo usando un trozo de chatarra como teléfono móvil)

–_Levi ¿Dónde estás? Estaba muy preocupada, no contestabas mis llamadas_–Habló una voz un tanto alterada desde el otro lado de la línea.

–¿Llamadas? –Ah, ese maldito teléfono, no era la primera vez que le pasaba lo mismo. Definitivamente lo cambiaría. Hasta un Nokia era más eficiente que esas porquerías tecnológicas– Lo siento. Tuve problemas en el trabajo y…-

–_¿Otra vez te volvieron a regañar?_ –interrumpió.

–Sería mejor si no habláramos de eso–Su voz se oía entrecortada por el incalculable frío que rondaba en la atmósfera. Podía ver el vapor que salía de su boca y nariz por cada vez que hablaba y respiraba.

–_¿Te encuentras bien? Te oyes un poco exhausto._

–¿Qué crees? Me encuentro prácticamente en la antártica donde hace un frío de puta madre en la mitad de la noche, con un abrigo que podría ser perfectamente mi traje de baño el próximo verano y no habría diferencia alguna–contestó molesto.

–_Está bien_–respondió. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de discutir, mucho menos por teléfono–_¿Cuánto te falta para llegar? Te he estado esperando con la cena servida, pero ya es pasada la media noche, me tenías muy preocupada._

–Ya estoy por llegar, solo estoy a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí.

–_Bien, te estaré esperando_–dijo ella en un tono muy suave–_Te amo_.

Levi vaciló ante tal repentina frase. Se rascó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dudando de lo que iba a decir…

–…Yo también-colgó.

Sus labios surcaron una ligera sonrisa. _Aquella_ mujer, le hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Por _ella_ luchaba hasta el cansancio, día tras día, con el fin de que pudieran establecerse y vivir una vida feliz juntos. _Ella_ era todo lo que necesitaba. No le importaba nadie más.

Después de que sus familias les abandonasen ante tal _incidente_, se las arreglaron para salir adelante por su propia cuenta. A pesar de su edad, Levi era lo suficientemente maduro para tomar decisiones concretas, era dedicado y proactivo, siempre en busca de trabajo de un lado a otro tratando así de mantenerse a sí mismo y con _ella_ a su lado.

_Ella_ no trabajaba, no quería que lo hiciera. Por lo que él se encargaba de todos los gastos. No lo hacía por machismo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente quería que ella tuviera la oportunidad que él ya no tenía de terminar sus estudios y poder después sacar una carrera profesional que pudiera darle un futuro asegurado, si es que algún día algo le pasaba a él. Por ello, se esforzaba lo más que podía, dando lo mejor de sí por ella. Solo y exclusivamente por ella.

Su mano apenas podía sostener el teléfono con fuerza, así que lo guardó sigilosamente dentro del bolsillo con el cuidado de no tirarlo al suelo. Pero un movimiento en falso y este cayó en vertical, lográndose oír el estruendoso sonido de la colisión hacer eco hasta la otra esquina de la calle. La batería quedó a dos metros más allá de donde estaba, mientras que la pantalla terminó hecha añicos, rota en miles de pedazos.

"_A la mierda el teléfono, esa estupidez ni siquiera servía_" Se dijo intentando consolarse por tal acto de idiotez que hizo hace unos momentos.

Se agachó para recoger sus pertenencias, podían ser útiles en algún momento, y quizás la loca se lo podría reparar.

Cuando se dignó a tomar la batería tirada en el piso, al momento justo de poner su mano sobre ella, vio un pie patearla a lo lejos como una pelota de fútbol.

_¿Qué?_

–¡Lo siento! –Exclamó una voz.

Lo que seguía a continuación no supo cómo interpretarlo.

Lo último que recordaba era haber gritado un par de palabrotas mientras veía la silueta de un niño aparentemente pequeño corriendo a lo lejos, mientras un par de hombres iban corriendo tras de él y luego…

¿Qué sucedió después?

Nada. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Maldición. Su cabeza dolía.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, un blanco resplandor le inundó la vista. Divisó los causantes de esa ceguera: un par de tubos fluorescentes situados en el techo, más unas lúcidas paredes a los costados. Apoyó su antebrazo en la frente para reducir la intensidad de la luz y giró su cabeza para seguir observando…

¿Un hospital?

Miró hacia el frente para corroborar esa idea. Se encontraba recostado sobre una cama de blancas sábanas. Su mano estaba conectada a un tubo por donde recorría el suero. En dirección hacia la ventana podía ver como pequeñas gotas se estrellaban contra el vidrio, algo como… ¿lluvia?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Intentó levantarse posando una de sus manos en su cabeza, más cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, una fuerte punzada irrumpió en su abdomen, provocándole un tortuoso malestar que hizo sus músculos se tensaran y sus extremidades superiores se posicionaran abrazando la zona herida como si tratase de retener el dolor.

Miró sus brazos, cubiertos de vendajes, su pecho, abdomen y espalda también.

Se tocó la cabeza, cubierta de gasa y un poco de… _sangre_.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Dio media vuelta hacia su izquierda y pudo reconocer la figura que le observaba con nerviosismo y ansiedad. Sus ojos dorados como el crepúsculo se clavaban en su mirada, vidriosos, al borde de las lágrimas. Su entrecejo fruncido mostrando angustia, sus labios y manos temblorosas sin poder controlarlas a su antojo.

No sabía por qué, y a pesar de que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, se acercó a _ella_ con ternura y puso su mano, que se hallaba conectada a la intravenosa, en las hebras de sus delicados cabellos, acariciándolos suavemente, despacio, sintiendo la calidez de su ser concentrada en la palma de su mano.

–Tranquila, estoy bien–dijo mientras deslizaba su mano hacia una de sus mejillas, secando con el pulgar una de sus lágrimas que bordeaban sus ojos.

_Ella_ por su parte, solo temblaba. Cerró sus ojos mientras lágrimas brotaban trazando su rostro y apoyó su mano sobre la de él.

–Estaba asustada–sollozó–Creí que morirías. De no haber sido por la policía cuando te encontró en ese callejón…

Levi abrió los ojos en asombro.

¿Un callejón?

Las memorias de lo que pasó llegaron de forma repentina a su mente.

"_¡Te mataré maldito, juro que te mataré!" exclamó una voz grave y profunda proveniente de uno de los tipos que enfrentaba._

_El hombre se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo en posición fetal, escupiendo sangre de su boca y abrazando fuertemente su estómago con ambos brazos._

"_Inténtalo si puedes, pedazo de mierda. Pero será mejor que te apresures, no tengo toda la maldita noche" dijo en un tono apático._

_El tipo se enfureció. De un brinco se levantó del suelo. Era alto y macizo, de ojos penetrantes. No podía identificar bien sus facciones debido a la neblina y la oscuridad de la noche, solo podía observar que aquella silueta le doblaba el tamaño. Su cuerpo era fibroso. Sus hombros y espalda eran increíblemente anchos. Se puso en una posición de combate y lo miró directo a los ojos._

"_Te haré pagar, enano" gruñó._

"_¡Reiner, no!" le detuvo un hombre, aún más alto que él pero físicamente más esbelto y con una voz mucho menos potente "Nuestro objetivo ha escapado, debemos regresar"_

"_¡Pues búscalo!" ordenó "De todas maneras, no tendremos donde regresar si no lo atrapamos, estamos condenados a encontrarlo"_

_El hombre asintió. Salió corriendo rápidamente dejando a los dos hombres en un enfrentamiento mortal._

_Se miraron desafiantes unos momentos. Dentro de un ambiente tenso, colmado en la indiferencia._

_Reiner fue el primero en atacar y se abalanzó rápidamente sobre él con la intención de darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Levi se puso a la defensiva y esquivo el ataque con facilidad, gracias a la ligereza y tamaño de su cuerpo. El más alto, levantó su pierna para darle una patada dirigida a sus costillas, pero el pelinegro le retuvo con su brazo izquierdo, haciendo contrafuerza. _

_Se mantuvieron varios minutos recibiendo uno que otro golpe entre sí. La pelea se mantenía a la par. Rivaille era rápido y flexible. No necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para evadir los ataques, pero la fuerza de su contrincante no se quedaba atrás, era incomparable al poder de los enemigos con los que solía enfrentarse durante su vida pasada en las riñas, cuando era más pequeño. No soportaría mucho tiempo tampoco esquivando y defendiéndose de los golpes. Estaba comenzando a cansarse. Tenía que buscar otra estrategia. _

_Lanzó un ataque con el chasquido de la rodilla, dirigida directamente a la pantorrilla de la pierna izquierda de su agresor, con el propósito de confundirlo, pues, posterior a su embestida, Levi tomó la muñeca de Reiner tirándola hacia abajo y proyectó su brazo con su puño enfilado hacia la nuca de este. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese lograr su cometido, el hombre macizo lo sorprendió con una patada impactándolo en el abdomen. El más bajo se estrelló contra la pared, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza y quedando completamente aturdido. No alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que seguiría a continuación, solo sintió un filoso objeto rasgarle el torso, provocándole un dolor agudo que invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo._

_Levi despidió un jadeo casi imperceptible al momento de que la cuchilla desgarró su piel._

"_Ja, eres débil, enano ¡Ahora, prepárate a morir!_" _Sin embargo, antes de que hombre lograse dar su último golpe, un grito se oyó a la lejanía, dejándolo en un estado de alerta_ "_Bien, aún si te mato ahora o no, morirás desangrado igual. Suerte con eso_". _Dicho esto, el tipo abandonó a Levi dejándolo completamente solo._

_Jadeaba y sin aliento. La herida era de gran tamaño, pero no alcanzaba a ser profunda. Aun así, creía que moriría, sin embargo, una extraña sombra pudo divisar mientras se acercaba a él. Estaba demasiado agotado, su cuerpo no respondía y sus ojos se cerraron de golpe. Solo vio oscuridad._

–¿Levi? ¡Levi!

Abrió los ojos en asombro.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó _ella_ muy preocupada.

El susodicho vaciló unos instantes, algo desorientado.

–Sí, estoy bien–afirmó.

La cara de la chica lo observó fijamente, como si tratase de decirle con la mirada _"No te creo nada"_, más ella suspiró. No le venía al caso preguntarle cosas que él seguramente no le respondería y además forzarlo a una serie de preguntas como si de un interrogatorio se tratase.

–Bueno, al menos sé que estás bien–habló finalmente–Cambiando de tema… ¿Recuerdas el evento que te mencioné?

Levi alzó una ceja.

–Sabes que no me gustan los niños–dijo rascándose la sien.

–Pero es que todos los años voy sola, también quiero que me acompañes, solo por una vez…

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el vidrio.

–Lo pensaré.

_Ella_ abrió los ojos y mostró una sonrisa tan sincera y hermosa en el rostro que Levi casi podía ver rosas y burbujas a su alrededor. Y es que, a pesar de que fue una respuesta vaga y con poca seguridad, era la primera vez que le contestaba algo más positivo que un simple y rotundo "no" estampado en la frente.

–Te prometo que ese día será inolvidable–expresó tomando sus manos y entrelazándolas firmemente.

–¿Cuál era el nombre de ese evento?

–Sueños de Navidad–curvó sus labios, mostrando la más bella de sus sonrisas.

**(…)**

Eren corría.

Corría como el demonio. Realmente había hecho algo muy estúpido. Haberse atrevido a insultar a un completo desconocido, siendo que estaba ahí solo por caridad no fue lo más inteligente que podría haber hecho. Su amigo Armin, ya le había dicho reiteradas ocasiones que aprendiese a controlar la ira y sus impulsos si quería que las personas no se alejaran de él.

Era un completo idiota.

Tenía la intención de regresar a pedir disculpas. Realmente la tenía. Pero… entre todo el tumulto de gente que había, niños saltando, corriendo, jugando, persiguiéndose y los mayores jugando con ellos, tomándolos de la mano, limpiándoles la cara, poniéndoles protector solar o abrazándolos mediante el hermoso ambiente familiar que se formaba… pudo ver a la lejanía una figura oscura y perversa emanando todo tipo de energía maligna que poseía ese atemorizante ser.

Era el mismísimo Satanás encarnado en una persona ¡No! Peor aún, la abominación de todo el universo puesto en ese infame ser humano. Ni siquiera parecía humano, parecía cualquier cosa menos uno. Se preguntaba cómo los guardias de seguridad lo habían dejado pasar sin pasar desapercibida esa aura siniestra con patas.

¡Solo tenían que mirarle la cara!

¡Daba más miedo que ver a Armin usando zangas!

Se escondió tras un stand de juegos inflables.

Se arrepentía de ir a pedir disculpas, no iría tras él. Se quedaría ahí escondido todo el día si era posible, pero no regresaría. Claro que no, aún era muy joven para morir.

Mientras tanto, Levi estaba que mataba a todos en ese lugar. Gruñía cada cierto tiempo. Incluso la zona en donde se encontraba estaba prácticamente vacía, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a donde estaba él. Hacer eso sería casi como un suicidio.

Sin embargo, Hanji y su ahijado Armin se encontraban tras de él.

–¿Lo has encontrado? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–Si lo hubiese encontrado, Zoe, él probablemente estaría colgado de las bolas mientras maldigo al mundo entero y me retuerzo por tener que haber venido aquí.

–Eso es un evidente no–suspiró resignada.

–Eren siempre hace eso cuando se enoja–habló el niño rubio–Y no regresa durante horas hasta que su ira se calma.

Los dos le miraron atentos. Eso significaba que costaría trabajo encontrarlo.

–¿No crees que deberíamos avisar a los guardias? –preguntó la de lentes.

–No creo que sea necesario. Este recinto está siendo protegido por guardias de seguridad ¿no? Es imposible que se escape o algo malo le suceda.

–Aish, madre mía–bufó la pelirroja– Pues entonces tendremos que seguir buscando. A mí me gustaría que hubieses podido disfrutar de los juegos que hay aquí… Pero estoy segura que quieres encontrar a tu amigo ¿No es así?

Armin asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Bien, entonces busquemos. Y Levi–le miró con seriedad–Quítate esa cara aborrecible del rostro y deja de actuar como un niño de seis años. Empieza a moverte.

Dicho eso, tomó a Armin de la mano y se fueron en busca de Eren.

Levi quedó estático unos momentos.

"Mira quién lo dice" refunfuñó entre dientes.

No obstante, la loca tenía razón. Se estaba comportando como un bebé. No se explicaba de dónde provenía toda esa furia que sentía. Tal vez debido al solo hecho de estar ahí le traía una nostalgia tremenda. Recordaba cosas que no quería recordar, pensaba en cosas que no quería pensar, oía cosas en su cabeza que no quería oír. Era una tortura, un martirio.

Se sentía algo entristecido… algo amargo, como si estuviese vacío.

Desde que _ella_ cerró los ojos y no volvió a despertar, su vida se había vuelto la nada y la miseria misma. Estaba atrapado en un abismo sombrío, lleno de temores, lleno de ira, lleno de dudas, lleno de tormentos que no parecían tener fin. No se atrevía ni siquiera a mencionar su nombre. Sabía que si lo hacía, se despedazaría como todas las veces lo había hecho.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar de su mente lo que estaba pensando. De nada le servía estar ahí, lamentándose por su _pérdida_. Tenía que seguir, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cumplir esa _promesa_. Lo haría, y lo haría solo por ella.

Apuró el paso para continuar buscando. Ese mocoso no se saldría con la suya, él definitivamente lo encontraría. Y lo haría arrepentirse desde el primer momento en el que se le ocurrió escupir cada palabra de su sucia boca tras haberlo ofendido ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso por decir la primera estupidez que le llegara a la mente? Se las iba a pagar.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde Eren se encontraba, este se sentía algo mareado por la luz solar y su estómago rugía, tenía mucha hambre. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se escondió. Pero no importaba lo que pasara, él no saldría de ahí hasta que finalizase la jornada.

Soltó un suspiro fugaz.

Se puso a observar a los niños que jugaban en el lugar. Cada uno mostrando una sonrisa amplia y pacífica en su rostro, mientras que otros no tanto. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos se veía feliz a su propia manera. Él lo sabía.

Agradecía enormemente ese evento de caridad, sabía que todas las personas que participaban ahí lo hacían por su propia voluntad. Darles la oportunidad a esos niños por un día a sentirse queridos. Darles fe y esperanza. Darles alegría y pasión por la vida. Ellos estaban disfrutando su vida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No importaba lo desagradable que se viesen con esos harapos sucios y desaliñados. Con sus caras sucias, cubiertas de tierra, lodo o comida. Sus manos rasguñadas llenas de heridas. Sus cabellos completamente despeinados y sin lavar durante días. Ellos eran felices. Estaban a gusto por el simple hecho de ser tomados en cuenta.

Incluso pudo distinguir una risa poco usual, la de uno de sus compañeros de Orfanato, Annie Leonhardt.

Realmente se sorprendió al ver a esa chica riendo. Ese evento verdaderamente era un Sueño de Navidad. Era magia y también un milagro.

Un rato después, comenzó a escuchar una música proveniente del escenario.

_Dame la mano y danzaremos_

_Dame la otra y nada más_

_Porque una sola flor seremos_

_Dame la mano y nada más_

Era aparentemente música infantil. Los niños pequeños danzaban al compás de la música, saltaban alegres, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, llenos de energía, tomados de la mano y girando mientras hacían piruetas. Los mayores siguiéndoles el paso, aplaudiendo, cantando o tarareando la canción al ritmo del unísono.

Y ahí estaba él.

Eren sintió su pecho estrujarse con intensidad. Se sentía solo y desolado. Quería sentir ese calor acogedor abrazarle con fuerza. Esa sensación de sentirse querido con ímpetu. Esa paz y armonía de sentirse protegido.

Pero el mundo había terminado siendo completamente distinto a lo que él creía.

El mundo era cruel y despiadado.

Era manipulador.

Era perverso.

Era aterrador.

Lo supo desde el primer día cuando vio los cadáveres de su madre y su hermanastra. Aquella escena terrorífica y espeluznante que no quisiera recordar. El solo hecho de hacerlo, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y estómago hasta tal punto de querer hacerlo vomitar.

Oh, no. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar. Su cuerpo tiritaba. Un frío lúgubre lamía cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si de pronto hubiese quedado atrapado en lo profundo de un lóbrego pozo. Sudaba con intensidad. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su respiración se agitó.

No otra vez.

La imagen de los cuerpos degollados de su familia repercutía fuerte en su mente.

_ErencalmateErencalmateEren _Se repetía a sí mismo con las palabras atropelladas.

Situó ambas manos firmemente en su cabeza, casi arrancándose el pelo.

_¡No lo recuerdes! _Se decía.

La música infantil seguía sonando.

_¡Olvídalo! _

Las carcajadas de los niños retumbaban en sus tímpanos.

_¿Acaso se están burlando de mí?_

Oía un bullicio de personas coreando la canción al compás de la letra. La canción se había comenzado a distorsionar.

_Dame la mano y __**te tomaremos**_

_Dame la otra y nada más_

_Porque __**asesinos**__ siempre seremos_

_Dame la mano y nada más_

No. Esos tipos no iban a volver. Por supuesto que no.

El miedo le invadió hasta las entrañas. Estaba en un estado de trance. Veía todo demasiado borroso. No sabía si los gritos que escuchaba eran reales o sólo alucinaba. Estaba comenzando a ver oscuro.

Hasta que sintió cuando la música paró de sonar, mientras se oía el sonido agudo como la de un micrófono siendo acercado a un alto parlante. Fue ahí cuando una suave voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–¡EREN JAEGER, SAL DE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE ANTES QUE INCINERE ESTE LUGAR HASTA ENCONTRARTE! –Exclamó una voz grave por el alto parlante.

–¡Deme eso! –Se oyó una voz molesta arrebatándole el micrófono al pelinegro–Necesitamos su atención por favor, hay un niño pequeño que se ha extraviado y necesitamos de su colaboración para encontrarlo. Por favor, si hay alguien que lo haya visto, notifíquenlo de forma inmediata a los miembros del staff y padrinos responsables.

Los músculos de Eren se tensaron por completo y un rígido escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Había olvidado por completo que el Gnomo Satánico lo andaba buscando. Tuvo intenciones de salir de su escondite, estaba aburrido y le importaba un bledo si el hombre tenebroso lo regañaba, estaba cansado, ya no sentía sus piernas de tanto estar sentado, su trasero dolía y el sol lo estaba matando. Se impulsó hacia adelante sujetándose de la reja para ponerse de pie, se estiró todo lo que pudo y comenzó a caminar. Pero al momento de hacer su primer movimiento hacia la salida, sintió como si la gravedad lo atrajera brutalmente al suelo o como si éste llegase hacia él, impactando fuertemente contra el piso.

El sonido de un cuerpo estrellándose contra el pavimento fue lo que llamó la atención de una chica encargada del stand de los juegos inflables. Vestía una camiseta roja que los distinguía de los miembros del staff y la gente que apadrinaba.

Lo vio ahí, esparramado en el suelo. Con la respiración entrecortada y su rostro completamente colorado.

–¡Hey, Jean! ¡Mira esto! –Exclamó la chica– Hay un chico ahí, parece como si tuviese fiebre…–dijo en un tono muy preocupado. Se acercó al chico y lo tomó en brazos.

–¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué clase de idiota dejaría a su ahijado solo? –Preguntó mirándolo de cerca– Espera… ¿No es el niño que buscan?

–¡HEEEEEY! –Gritó la mujer a todo volumen–¡El chico que buscan está aquí!

–¡Sasha, no grites tanto! –Se quejó–Aquí nadie te escuchará, estamos muy lejos del escenario.

Sin embargo, ambos sujetos pudieron oír con atención el sonido de poderosas pisadas semejantes a las de un dinosaurio que se clavaban en el piso, como si amenazasen destruir el pavimento.

–¡Eren! –Gritó el hombre que se les acercó–¡Maldita sea, Eren! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

Levi se detuvo de forma alarmante. Algo no andaba bien con ese chiquillo… ¿Estaba inconsciente? No lo admitiría. Pero eso le asustó de tal manera que sintió que su corazón se le saldría.

–¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

–No lo sé–contestó la chica–Estaba tirado en el suelo cuando lo encontré.

–Su cara está totalmente roja–dijo Jean con seriedad–Parece ser que le ha dado insolación.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron de forma imperceptible.

–Chiquillo estúpido–bufó.

Hanji y Armin acababan de llegar, al parecer habían visto al pequeño gruñón hablando con los chicos del stand. Estaban muy cansados pues habían estado dando vueltas literalmente en círculos tratando de hallar a Eren, pero un alivio muy grande se adentró en sus almas al momento de saber que por fin lo habían encontrado.

Más no se esperaban lo que seguiría a continuación.

Levi tomó al pequeño Eren en brazos y lo sostuvo firmemente.

Vieron cómo el de cabello azabache acariciaba las hebras castañas del niño pequeño, y pasaba su mano izquierda por su frente, midiéndole la temperatura.

–Sí, tiene mucha fiebre–afirmó.

Hanji pudo darse cuenta de lo culpable que se sentía y lo preocupado que estaba. Lo veía en sus ojos, un extraño resplandor se reflejaba en sus filosos orbes plateados.

Pero el amor no duró mucho.

Levi sacó una botella que tenía guardada en su bolso y le arrojó el líquido en toda la cara.

–¡Despierta mocoso de mierda!

Todos quedaron anonadados.

Sabían que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Eren despertó de golpe. Tosiendo y ahogándose con el agua que le había entrado hasta por la nariz, quedando completamente empapado.

Miró hacia el sujeto que le sostenía. Y se sorprendió tras mirar ese rostro que le observaba.

Tosco, plano, aterrador… pero a la vez _hermoso._

Sentía sus brazos envueltos en su cintura. Se aferraban con fuerza. Lo rodeaba, lo resguardaba, lo cautivaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su rostro se enrojeció más de lo que estaba.

¿Así que esa era la sensación de sentirse protegido?

Tanto tiempo había pasado que él ya casi no lo recordaba.

Sonrió.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, arqueó los labios mostrando la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

Armin quedó atónito por ver _aquella_ expresión plasmada en su rostro.

Una sonrisa bella, sincera, esperanzada. Luminosa. Era como ver luceros en el cielo.

Era como Venus, la primera estrella que se asomaba al caer el anochecer.

Brillante como las ocho Lunas de Júpiter.

Redonda y alargada como el anillo de Saturno.

Profunda como el océano que algún día esperaba conocer.

Simplemente maravillosa.

–¿Qué tanto me miras, mocoso? ¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara? –preguntó Levi algo fastidiado. Pero la verdad, es que por dentro, él también había quedado estupefacto con esa sonrisa angelical. Una profunda melancolía había pasado fugaz en su mente por unos instantes tras observar detenidamente y con atención esa sonrisa, recordando a alguien que no quería recordar.

Levi lo bajo con cuidado y se agachó, quedando a su altura.

Puso su mano en su frente nuevamente, mirándolo con una cara bastante extraña. Por unos momentos, creyó que con esa mirada le estaba pidiendo disculpas. Y así fue.

–¿Estás bien, mocoso? –Indagó

–S-sí. Solo tengo un poco de fiebre y…

–Lo siento.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba.

–¿Eh?

–Me comporté como un niñato. No volverá a ocurrir–dijo con sinceridad.

–¡N-no! Yo fui el que se comportó así y…

–Tú eres un niño.

–Ah…

–Y yo ya estoy mayor–puso su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño–Ven, vayamos a disfrutar lo que queda de este día.

Eren quedó maravillado y asintió con mucha energía.

El transcurso del día fue conmovedor.

Por fin podían disfrutar su jornada con tranquilidad, como correspondía.

Lograron jugar en todos los tipos de juegos, habidos y por haber.

Armin extrañamente le gustaba jugar más en la zona de los juegos inflables. Parecía ser que se llevaba muy bien con ese tal joven llamado Jean. Siempre corría tras de él en busca de un abrazo y él le correspondía con los brazos extendidos y muy contento.

Hanji disfrutaba de esas enternecedoras escenas, y se limitaba a tirar una que otra risilla.

–¿De qué te ríes, loca? –preguntó Levi alzando una ceja.

–De que los niños no son tan malos, Levi ¿No es verdad?

Levi desvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

–Quién sabe. Puede que sean alguna raza alienígena venida de algún otro planeta y no nos hayamos dado cuenta.

De pronto, una voz se oyó por los altos parlantes.

–A todos los padrinos y ahijados presentes, les pedimos que por favor, se acerquen al escenario para dar inicio a la última presentación antes de finalizar.

Los mencionados se acercaron en orden en dirección al escenario.

Al comenzar la presentación, hicieron un show de títeres, con bailes, canciones, poemas y también charlas motivadoras hechas de la forma más divertida para los niños pequeños.

Dejándoles el importante mensaje del verdadero significado de la Navidad.

–Navidad significa natividad, es decir, nacimiento–hablaba uno de los presentadores.

–¿No te parece curioso, Levi? –Preguntó Hanji–Tu apellido… Rivaille, significa _Renacimiento._ Y tú naciste en Navidad, el 25 de Diciembre.

–¿Y a qué viene eso, Zoe?

–Que probablemente tu misión en esta vida, sea que renazcas nuevamente. Una segunda oportunidad en tu vida.

–No te entiendo ni un carajo.

Hanji soltó una carcajada.

–No es nada, Levi, no es nada–expresó dándole palmadas en el hombro.

Cuando la charla hubo finalizado, una diversa cantidad de globos fueron lanzados hacia el cielo. Haciendo un hermoso contraste de colores y tonalidades que eran reflejadas como la luz del sol. Estos colores eran blancos y rojos.

El blanco era el color de la protección, de la paz y la tranquilidad.

El rojo era el color del coraje, de una actitud optimista y de confianza en sí misma.

Hanji y Armin observaban maravillados los globos que más parecían destellos de luz que se perdían en las nubes.

–¡Esos globos irán a ver a mamá! –gritaba Armin completamente ansioso.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sus orbes se abrían de par en par, mostrando ese insondable azulino, bellos como el mar, mientras curvaba sus labios hacia ambos lados dejando ver una enorme felicidad empapada en su rostro.

Levi observaba el pequeño con emoción, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, sin saber por qué.

De pronto, sintió una pequeña mano enredarse con la suya, presionándola con fuerza.

Miró a un costado y pudo darse cuenta de quién era.

Unas grandes orbitas verdes se asentaron en su mirada. Sus hilos castaños se iluminaban y se elevaban con la brisa del viento. Una sonrisa surcada en su rostro pero con un aire de… ¿tristeza?

–Levi ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Oh, no. Hizo la pregunta prohibida.

Recordó el día de las inscripciones, en el momento cuando se les fue mencionado en reiteradas ocasiones…

"_No les den falsas esperanzas a los niños. No les prometan cosas que no cumplirán"_

Sudó frío y tragó con fuerza.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo estrechando su mano con más intensidad.

Eren le miraba, esperando una respuesta que sabía nunca llegaría.

Se entristeció. Lo entendía.

¿Quién gastaría el tiempo en unos niños malolientes que fueron abandonados y olvidados hace mucho tiempo?Nadie en su sano juicio se haría cargo de un niño que a estas alturas era imposible criar. Las personas siempre llegaban y se llevaban a los más pequeños, los más tranquilos o los más "fáciles" de controlar.

Él ya había sido olvidado por la sociedad. Estaba solo.

–Eren–Dio un salto por aquella potente voz que le llamó con fuerza–¿Cuál es el nombre del orfanato en el que te estás quedando?

Eren posó su mirada a la del pelinegro. Un brillo en sus ojos de situó en el rostro.

¿Estaba queriendo decirle que se volverían a ver?

–El orfanato _Saint Rose_, Señor–Desconocía el motivo por el cuál le llamo "Señor".

–Bien–pausó unos instantes–Nos volveremos a ver.

Eren creyó haber visto una sonrisa asomarse tímida en su rostro.

Apretaron sus manos firmemente, como si temieran soltarse. Observaban a la lejanía como los cándidos globos se desvanecían en el aire a la luz del sol, mientras el cálido viento arrastraba sus cabellos con fuerza.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_¿Lluvia de vegetales o rosas y claveles?_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Qué tal a todos? Aquí Carol reportándose. Realmente siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, pero como verán uno tiene vida y también me dediqué a reorganizar algunas cosas para esta historia.**_

_**Primero que todo, quería avisarles que me cambié el nombre de usuario de "Uyuui" a "BloomyLee" para que no se confundan.**_

_**Ahora, ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews! Eso me anima bastante para continuar.**_

_**Antes de partir, un sensual:**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**_

_**Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_¿Podré olvidar todo endureciéndome por dentro?__  
__Necesito un lugar al cual pertenecer.__  
__Llamo al sol para que salga y me lance una cuerda__  
__y me lleve a un lugar llamado hogar._

Los rayos del sol se habían adentrado en diagonal por su enorme ventanal, arrasando con fuerza su rostro blanquecino y cabello azabache, dejando entrever las partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire. Los pájaros cantaban en sus nidos dándoles de comer a sus crías y el sonido del viento talando los árboles con fuerza haciendo retumbar los vidrios de forma casi silenciosa.

¡Sí! ¡Qué hermoso día estaba comenzando!

Pero no, se sentía como en el infierno.

Despegó sus párpados con mucho esfuerzo, dejando entrever esas pupilas dilatadas tornándose vidriosas.

Se sentía agotado.

Su trabajo se había vuelto arduo y tortuoso.

¿La razón? Era muy simple, un mocoso llamado Eren Jeager era la causa.

_**¿Nos volveremos a ver?**_

Aquellas palabras le habían destrozado el corazón –de forma secreta, jamás lo admitiría– y no supo cómo, pero sólo esa frase bastó para prometerle algo que ni él mismo hubiese pensado decir.

_**Sí, nos volveremos a ver.**_

Ahora se enfrentaba a la triste realidad de tener que hacer turnos dobles, trabajando todo el día y después toda la noche de forma continua, para que le alcanzase para el pan, no morir de hambre y por sobre todo, pagar arriendo. Cosa que así, tuviese espacio en su ocupada agenda para poder ir a ver a ese crío.

Pero pronto ya no tendría que preocuparse más, faltaba poco para su cumpleaños. Sus hermosos dieciocho años, la mayoría de edad. Esa edad era muy especial, porque al momento de cumplirlos, ya no tendría que vivir en esas deplorables condiciones en las que se veía envuelto, podría hacer lo que le plazca y buscar un trabajo más decente. Pues, recordando que él aún era menor de edad y pocos lugares le contratarían, debía vivir con lo que le tocara. Él mismo incluso podría estar ahí viviendo en ese orfanato junto a Eren, pero prefería estar partiéndose el lomo en lugar de encontrarse ahí en la basura.

Sólo quedaba una semana más, podría buscar un nuevo empleo y ganar más dinero. Podría comprar más productos de limpieza que eran lo que le hacía mucha falta. Podría vivir en un departamento más aceptable, apto y quizás más espacioso.

_Probablemente así el mocoso tendría un lugar donde vivir._

Esperen.

¿Qué?

Oh, no. Claro que no, es decir, esos brillantes orbes verdes relucientes como una piedra preciosa que le miraban como gatito bajo la lluvia, con esa carita celestial, digna de un ángel, más esa sonrisa traslúcida y encantadora no eran razón para hacerle pensar que se lo traería a casa como cachorro. No, por supuesto que no.

Es decir, aunque esa vaga idea rondase por su cabeza, no sería posible.

Él era _soltero_, y las personas solteras no podían adoptar. A pesar de que fuera el desgraciado más multimillonario del planeta, jamás podría acogerlo aunque quisiese, sin estar casado.

_Ella_ ya no estaba como para que se casasen y los dos juntos lo adoptasen. Le hubiese encantado darle una vida feliz a ese niño, nuevamente con la calidez de una familia, el apego mutuo, el apoyo incondicional, el afecto duradero, el cariño infaltable.

_El Amor incalculable._

Pero la realidad era otra. No era posible.

Incluso trató de enamorarse una vez más, pero el aferro hacia _ella_ era indescifrable. Jamás pudo abrir su corazón otra vez.

Se levantó lentamente tocándose la frente.

—Maldita jaqueca…—se quejó.

Se quitó las legañas con los dedos y se dirigió al baño. Como hoy era su día libre, tendría la oportunidad de ir al orfanato. A pesar de su monstruoso cansancio, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar horas de sueño para ir a verlo.

Había sido así desde que empezó a ir a ese lugar. Levi era tan precavido, que al momento de terminar el evento ese mismo día, se dirigió al trabajo a ajustar su horario y dejar días disponibles para él. Solo por él.

Echó un bostezo gigante tapándose la boca con una de sus manos, mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban del sueño. Se rascó los párpados y se miró al espejo.

Oh, Dios.

Si el mocoso estuviese con él ahora mismo, realmente se espantaría al creer que sí parecía un gnomo amargado.

Bien.

Ahora él mismo se molestaba con su estatura.

Se lavó la cara y las manos, para después sacar lo poco y nada que le quedaba de pasta dental. Cosa que para él era malo, realmente malo. Preferiría mil veces morir de hambre que no tener productos de limpieza ni de aseo personal.

Levi rogó a todos los dioses existentes, habidos y por haber en el planeta, para que sus últimos recursos en este mes le alcanzasen para sobrevivir –o por último la pasta dental y el jabón–, y los días pasaran luego para que cumpliese los dieciocho años de una vez por todas.

Tomó un baño que no tardó más de diez minutos.

Se vistió rápidamente.

Revisó la casa para ver si había alguna mancha.

Estaba impecable, quedó satisfecho.

Se dirigió a la salida.

Tomó sus llaves.

Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Pasó a un negocio cercano para comprar víveres. Sí, para tomar desayuno con el ojiverde. Estaba seguro que lo que compraba era mucho mejor que toda esa porquería que le daban de comida al pobre niño en ese repugnante lugar.

Se preguntaba cómo demonios ese terreno podía llamarse Hogar de Menores, si no hacían más que dejarlos tirados al descuidado.

La primera vez que fue, las personas estaban exaltadas, como si no esperasen visitas. Tardaron unos momentos en abrirle la puerta y dejarlo entrar.

Al momento de que la puerta fue abierta, vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

El lugar estaba repleto de niños y no solo eso:_ colapsado_. Estaba seguro que gente saldría volando por las ventanas de tantas personas concentradas en un mismo lugar en cualquier momento. Caía en la duda si todos los niños que vivían ahí dentro tendrían donde dormir.

_Eren._

Esperaba que ese chico no fuese uno de los desafortunados.

Además, pudo percatarse de que estaban todos muy sucios y malolientes. Peor que en Sueños de Navidad. Era una basura.

Sintió esa enorme necesidad de querer sacar a Eren de ahí. Más no podía. Tanto su situación económica como civil se lo impedía.

Pagó los alimentos y miró su reloj. Exactamente las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

Bien, era hora de partir.

**(…)**

No había dormido casi nada.

Estaba increíblemente emocionado y ansioso. Le pasaba a menudo, cuando días como hoy llegaban. Su querido padrino, Rivaille, vendría a visitarlo de nuevo. Se veían dos días a la semana. En el intertanto, Eren realmente lo extrañaba, pero comprendía que él tenía que velar también por su trabajo. Había tratado de dormir durante toda la noche, pero no hacía nada más que darse vueltas en círculos hasta quedar completamente enredado entre las sábanas y tirar uno que otro chillido silencioso de emoción.

Si antes pensar en él le traía temor, ahora le traía alegría y esperanza.

Sentía algo en su pecho que hacía que su corazón latiese con fuerza, le gustaba esa sensación. Era divertida y extraña. Le hacía olvidarse de su angustia incurable que sufría tras la pérdida de su familia y la enorme soledad que sentía.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó el muchacho.

—Quédate quiero, Eren—Espetó una mujer—Así no podré bañarte.

Eren lanzó un chasquido. No odiaba bañarse, solo odiaba que lo _bañaran._

Sin embargo, las párvulas no permitían que se bañara solo. La primera y última vez que lo hizo, el baño se inundó por completo, pues había dejado la llave abierta y algo se había estancado en el tubo del desagüe. Lo cual, eso les sacó muchos gastos financieros a la hora de limpiar, arreglo en las cañerías y manutención.

Los recursos del orfanato habían comenzado a escasear, los fondos financieros y aportes monetarios se estaban agotando. Últimamente habían hecho un cambio en el personal, y se creía que a lo mejor _alguien_ se estaba robando esos recursos, o estaba abusando de ellos. Lo que estaba provocando que el orfanato se fuese a la ruina poco a poco.

La cantidad de niños iba en crecimiento constante, y la falta de personal era notable en todos los ámbitos. Cuidar a una gran cantidad de críos a la vez era mucha carga para cada uno de ellos. Tuvieron que idear tácticas, turnos y una serie de estrategias para mantenerse al tanto de los infantes, sin descuidarlos. Como por ejemplo, los baños se realizaban cada tres días para ahorrar agua y gas, un puñado de niños se bañaba el día anterior, y otros al siguiente, para después no malgastarlos en tres días más. Era una ardua tarea, tenían que admitirlo. Y aun así, no lo lograban.

Los niños eran revoltosos, traviesos, curiosos; y otros, tímidos, inexpresivos, cuidadosos, asustadizos. Se debía tener un trato muy especial con ellos. Puesto que cada uno se hallaba en su mundo con sus propios _problemas_ que habían tenido que vivir y lidiar sin que ellos lo quisiesen, y cada uno de ellos expresaba sus emociones de distinta manera, por ello tenían que ser cautelosos, para no pasarlos a llevar. Solo por eso, seguían estando en condiciones lamentables, sucios, decaídos y nauseabundos.

La mujer tomó la ducha teléfono y comenzó a rociar con agua tibia las finas hebras castañas llenas de espuma del muchacho, junto a la tez morena repleta de burbujas.

—¡Ahh! —Gimoteó nuevamente—¡Me entró espuma en el ojo!

—Entonces mira hacia arriba y deja de quejarte.

Eren se sobó los ojos con una mueca de fastidio, y uno de ellos le quedó completamente dilatado.

Después de diez minutos salió del baño, maldiciendo por lo bajo a la párvulo que lo trató como si fuera cualquier cosa.

_¿Creen que soy un prisionero acaso?_

Su ojo hinchado le ardía y le dolía.

Pero eso no importaba: Rivaille llegaría, a fin de cuentas, se sentía feliz de poder sentirse limpio para él. Así no lo regañaría, como todas las veces, por lo sucio que estaría.

Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al comedor.

—Buenos días, Eren—Saludó una voz a unos pasos de él.

Vio a un niño de su edad, alto, de pecas pronunciadas y cabellos azulinos oscuros. Su nombre era Marco Bodt. Se hallaba conversando con un grupo de personitas, entre ellas Armin.

—Hola, Marco. Hola a todos—Saludó él también, y su saludo fue correspondido a coro por los otros niños presentes.

Aquel grupo, era con el que Eren solía pasar el tiempo. Estaba conformado por cinco niños. Uno de ellos era Marco Bodt, un niño tranquilo y a la vez enérgico. Su tierna y delicada sonrisa iluminaba el orfanato entero. Era alegre y sincero. Emanaba un sentimiento tan fuerte de paz y concordia, que todos los niños aseguraban que Marco era lo más cercano a lo que un albergue podía llegar a ser, y no se comparaba en nada con el orfanato. Se podría decir entonces que Marco era el _alma_ de aquel lugar.

El niño que se encontraba a su lado, era Connie Springer, un niño calvo y muy enfermizo. Era muy entusiasta y a la vez inquieto, a los miembros del personal les costaba controlarlo a menudo. Pero pese a su enorme hiperactividad, también solía pasarse casi el año enfermo de resfriado. Algunas veces parecía algo arrogante y muchas veces no lograba comprender lo que le decían, sin embargo, valoraban su manera de expresarse con facilidad por lo emocional que era.

Era el turno de Mina Carolina, una muchacha linda y de piel blanca de finas facciones. Era una chica tranquila de ojos azul marino, pero a la hora de entrar en confianza con las personas también podía ser muy juguetona. Su sonrisa hacía que todos se sintieran felices, pues, irradiaba una alegría que iluminaba cualquiera. Solía usar unas coletas a los lados que sostenían su largo cabello azulado.

Finalmente, Armin Arlet, un niño sereno y de voz suave. Se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Eren cuando se conocieron. Su contextura física era bastante debilucha, como si se fuera a romper, pero también era un chico muy inteligente y capaz, pues, antes de que llegara al orfanato, se dedicaba a leer muchos libros. Gracias a ello, el pequeño ojiverde aprendió muchas cosas del mundo, incentivándolo a conocerlo algún día.

—Ven, siéntate con nosotros—Invitó Connie haciendo palmadas en el asiento, indicando que se acercara.

El chico se dirigió a donde se le fue señalado.

—¿Por qué no vas a comer?

—Oh, no. Tengo que esperar, Rivaille llegará en cualquier momento—Dijo entusiasmado.

—¿El hombre que te viene a ver?—Indagó la muchacha de coletas azuladas.

—Así es.

Oyó el toque de una puerta proveniente de la sala principal.

Tal vez era él.

Corrió vigorosamente hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió.

Sin embargo, lo único que vio fue la silueta de un hombre llevando una caja grande y aparentemente pesada siendo dejada en el suelo.

—Entrega para el orfanato Saint Rose, he traído unas nuevas donaciones—Señaló un hombre de apariencia joven, alto y de ojos rasgados color miel, llevaba puesto un jockey rojo y se veía algo agitado.

Eren le observó con estupefacción.

—Cara de caballo…—Dijo el pequeño en un murmullo que fácilmente logró ser escuchado por el hombre.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja y su cara se desfiguró.

—¿C-cara de caballo?—Preguntó con un tic en el ojo—Ah, tú eres el niño que no paraba de montarse a ese hombre enano de pelo negro—Dijo un tanto sorprendido indicando al chiquillo con el dedo.

Una vena se asomó por la sien del pequeño.

—Y tú eres el que no dejaba de acosar a mi amigo Armin—Bufó con molestia.

—Hey, hey… chicos—Señaló Armin acercándose mientras alzaba sus brazos— cálmense.

El pequeño de cabello castaño lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo. Ese hombre le molestaba, pues, durante Sueños de Navidad, sentía unas extrañas ganas de golpearlo por no dejar en paz a su amigo Armin. Sí, tal vez eran esos típicos celos de niños. Cuando sienten como si sus amigos los fuesen a dejar solo y cambiarlo por otros, o también como si le estuviesen quitando algo de su propiedad, pues, su amigo no se lo prestaba a nadie. A nadie.

Una mujer anciana de cabellos canosos y lentes grandes como fondo de botella se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, recibiendo al hombre de cabello castaño claro mientras éste se quitaba el jockey para saludar en forma caballerosa. Muchos en el orfanato la querían por su enorme amabilidad, pero también era bastante poco tolerante cuando se trataba de hacer cumplir las reglas, típico de una señora de sesenta años.

—Muchas gracias, Jean—Dijo la mujer—Desde que te ofreciste de voluntario para ayudar al orfanato, nos has sido de mucha ayuda—Tomó una de sus manos en forma de agradecimiento, sacudiéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

—No hay de qué agradecer—Indicó un poco avergonzado rascándose la nuca—Solo hago lo que todos harían, pero me siento feliz de poder ser de gran ayuda.

—Si ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, puedes largarte—Refunfuñó el chiquillo ojiverde de forma insolente.

—¡Eren!—Exclamó la mujer un tanto enfadada—¡No seas descortés con el Señor Kirschtein! Él ha estado haciendo todo lo posible por mantener este orfanato en pie.

—¿Y desde cuándo que estás aquí que no te había visto?

—Desde hoy—Respondió el ojimiel—de forma oficial.

Jean hacía mucho tiempo que era voluntario de aquel orfanato, pero sólo se dedicaba a las entregas de cosas donadas. Por esa razón es que jamás se había cruzado con Eren y con Armin. Sin embargo, gracias a aquel evento, sintió más ganas de pertenecer a ese lugar y colaborar lo más que podía con ellos. No es como si él siempre hubiese sido así, pues, solía ser egoísta y no preocuparse del resto en lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era vivir cómodamente estuviese donde estuviese.

Pero un acontecimiento inesperado dio un giro en la perspectiva que tenía del mundo tras conocer a Sasha Brauss, su actual novia.

"_Es un pingüino" Señaló el moreno de ojos color almíbar "Pero está…"_

"_Muerto" Terminó la frase la mujer de cabello escarlata "Probablemente haya sido causa de alguna enfermedad que le hizo salirse del camino y abandonar a su manada durante su migración" Explicó la chica "¿Ahora comprendes, Jean?"_

"_¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó enarcando una ceja. Las olas del mar se alzaban y volvían a sumergirse, mientras el sonido de las gaviotas hacía eco hacia el horizonte._

"_Que la mayoría de las personas, como este pingüino, no son nada sin un apoyo, sin una familia que los resguarde"_

"_¿Por qué estás comparando un pingüino muerto con una persona, Sasha?" Cuestionó fastidiado._

"_Porque es así como terminan algunos niños cuando son abandonados" Dijo con tristeza._

_Jean tragó duro tras oír esa frase desgarradora._

"_No digas tonterías"_

"_No son tonterías" Lo miró fijo "Es la verdad, pero tú jamás has querido entender" El volumen de su voz aumentaba gradualmente "Es por eso que quiero ir, quiero ir a ese 'ridículo evento' del que tanto te burlas" _

Tal vez, la situación en la que pudo comprender el dolor ajeno fue en una completamente fuera de lugar y un tanto estúpida, típica de su amada Sasha. Sin embargo, desde ese entonces, el ojimiel aprendió a pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirlas. Y no sólo eso, pudo vislumbrar lo que significaba la "empatía" tras mirar con exactitud esos ojos marrones que le observaban con evidente seguridad y al mismo tiempo desolación.

Pero una vocecilla desagradable y completamente fastidiosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Cara de caballo, cara de caballo, cara de caballo, cara de caballo…—Seguía repitiendo en voz alta de forma insoportable.

—Eren… ya, detente—Insistía su amigo rubio a su lado.

—Mocoso, ahora sí me las pagarás…—Amenazó el ojimiel en un murmullo mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza y rechinaba los dientes.

—¡Eren, ya basta!—Espetó la mujer envuelta en la furia—Estarás castigado y no tendrás permitido ver a Levi por hoy si no te comportas—Sabía que lo que decía era algo cruel para el niño, sin embargo, esa era la única forma de mantenerlo controlado.

El aludido cerró la boca de forma inmediata con un pánico evidente en sus ojos, como si aquel castigo hubiese sido la amenaza más grande de su vida.

El sonido estridente de un par de cajas cayendo al suelo como proyectil llegó hasta los oídos de las personas presentes en el lugar. Una enorme mata de polvo fue levantada por la colisión contra la tierra y eso produjo que más de una persona emitiera estornudos por culpa de la mugre que se adentró en sus narices.

—¡Buenos días a todos!—Saludó una joven de ojos marrones oscuros y cabello cobrizo. Traía puesto unos shorts rojos y una camiseta del mismo color.

—Sasha, me alegro que ya llegaras—Dijo la anciana juntando sus manos—¿Has traído los materiales que te pedí que buscaras?

—Aquí los traigo, señora—Señaló la caja que había volado por los aires antes de caer.

—Muy bien, buena chica—La mujer de cabellos canosos le dio entrega de lo que sería una papa asada.

La muchacha no lo dudó dos veces y recibió la papa como si fuese el mayor tesoro descubierto en siglos, llegando a salivar. Jean se sobó las sienes. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo es que terminó saliendo con una chica como ella, pues por comida, ella parecía más una mascota que una novia normal.

—¿Qué traen ahí?—Preguntó Armin por curiosidad.

—Vamos a decorar el orfanato—Respondió la mujer con la boca llena y atragantándose por la velocidad irracional con la que se devoraba aquella pobre verdura.

—Se acerca Navidad, ¿no? —Indicó Jean acariciando los cabellos del rubio—Al fin pudimos conseguirnos los materiales, por lo que no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

Eren lanzó un rugido perceptible hacia el ojimiel mientras su cuerpo emanaba una especie de energía oscura maligna, observándolo como búho, tratando de decirle mentalmente "_Quita tus sucias manos de mi amigo, infeliz_". Jean se percató del mensaje, pero solo se limitó a echarle una mirada en menos, pues, le importaba un bledo lo que le dijera ese muchacho insoportable.

Armin solo los miraba de reojo, preguntándose por qué existía tanto odio mutuo entre ese par.

—Bien, mis pequeños—Habló la anciana de cabellos grisáceos—¿Ustedes quisieran ayudar a Jean y Sasha a decorar el orfanato?

Ambos niños respondieron de forma afirmativa a la mujer, con mucho entusiasmo.

—De acuerdo, pues entonces acompáñenme a la habitación del fondo a sacar algunas cosas que tengo guardadas—Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro—Si quieren pueden llamar a sus amigos para que también nos ayuden.

Los muchachos asintieron y fueron rápidamente al comedor a decirles a los chicos.

Cuando todos se reunieron, se dirigieron a una habitación que durante todo el año permanecía cerrada y rara vez era abierta. Los niños estaban bastante ilusionados, esperando ansiosos poder ver qué es lo que había allí dentro e imaginaban mil y un cosas posibles que pudiesen hallarse en aquella misteriosa habitación, como si fuesen a encontrar algún tesoro legendario o un pasadizo secreto a otra dimensión.

—Quizás haya un closet que nos lleve a Narnia—Dijo Connie dando brincos y aplaudiendo con las manos.

—O alguna nave espacial—Comentó Armin un poco tímido.

—No lo creo—Refutó Mina arqueando una de sus cejas—¡Quizás haya algún pozo de los deseos!—Extendió sus brazos con ímpetu.

—¿Cómo podría haber algo así, Mina?—Rebatió el niño calvo cruzándose de brazos—A lo mejor sea el país de nunca jamás, ¿Tú qué piensas, Marco?

—¿Yo?—Se apuntó a sí mismo el susodicho—No lo sé… probablemente sea una habitación normal—Señaló con sinceridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Marco—Expuso Eren finalmente, apoyando el dorso de su mano en su mentón—¿Cómo podrían haber cosas así?

—Eren, eres un aburrido—Señaló la muchacha de ojos azul marino acariciando sus coletas.

La abuela solo reía por lo bajo, admirando la enorme imaginación que los pequeños manejaban. Cómo extrañaba aquellos tiempos, era como si apenas ayer hubiese sido una niña y podría haber sido parte de ese grupito que exclamaba con inquietud todas sus suposiciones.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, sujetando la manilla con fuerza porque sabía que esa puerta vieja también tenía sus mañas, hasta que logró abrirla sin mayores problemas.

Los niños se asomaron por el marco de la puerta con mucha curiosidad, incluyendo a Eren. Pero sólo lograron divisar un lugar oscuro y algo tenebroso, con cosas de suma antigüedad, como la habitación de una casa encantada. Estaba lleno de polvo por todas partes, las telarañas se hacían notar de manera alarmante, y los objetos eran tapados con sus respectivas mantas blancas, dándole un toque fantasmal.

Los niños se alejaron con un poco de miedo, creían que algo feo se aparecería si entraban.

—Oh, mis pequeños—Dijo la mujer anciana con una risilla audible—No se preocupen, en este lugar no pasa nada. Solo le hace falta una buena limpieza.

Los niños se aliviaron un poco tras oír las palabras de la abuela, aun así, se mantenían al margen por cualquier cosa, de todas maneras, no era culpa de ellos pensar así.

—¡Miren eso chicos!—Exclamó el muchacho de pecas con asombro, señalando un objeto de tamaña inmensidad. Todos los niños se espantaron, incluyendo a la abuela por tan repentina frase.

La anciana observó con cuidado el objeto que Marco indicaba, y supo de inmediato de qué era lo que trataba. La mujer no pudo evitar expandir su sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya…—Murmuró la abuela—¿Acaso sabes lo que es, Marco?

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé!—Pronunció el niño agitando sus brazos con entusiasmo—Es un piano, ¿no?

—Acertaste—Afirmó la mujer, dirigiéndose al piano y quitándole las grisáceas sábanas que traía puesto.

La cara de Marco se maravilló por completo y sus ojos brillaron con alegría.

—¡Es un Steinway M-170 del año 1972!—Corrió directo hacia el piano, pasando sus manos por la fina madera que se encontraba algo desgastada por su enorme antigüedad. Era un piano color negro de diseño oblicuo, que tenía una tapa negra en mal estado sujetada por un soporte—El bastidor está algo desecho, está a punto de romperse—Señaló con tristeza—La caja de resonancia parece haber sido comida por termitas—Siguió trazando sus manos por la madera, acumulando polvo entre sus dedos—Supongo que necesitará una reparación de gran calado para reemplazar las clavijas y las cuerdas que deben estar en pésimas condiciones, además de los clavijeros y la tabla armónica.

Los niños presentes quedaron atónitos por semejante cantidad de palabras técnicas que el muchacho de pecas pronunciaba. No entendían absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba, pero sabían que aquel piano debía estar muy mal.

La anciana sonreía con mucha sorpresa.

—Conoces mucho sobre pianos, ¿Sabes tocarlo?—Preguntó la mujer apoyando la mano en el hombro del chiquillo.

—¡Claro que también lo sé! Mis padres… solían enseñarme—Miró hacia algún punto fijo con algo de angustia, como si recordara cosas que realmente le dolían.

—¿Te gustaría observarlo con más detalle? —Sacó de sus bolsillos una llave pequeña y dorada, y la encajó en la cerradura de una tapa que cubría las teclas. Los niños oyeron el chirrido del metal tras ser abierto de par en par.

Al momento de abrir la tapa, se pudo apreciar una gran cantidad de teclas completamente viejas y maltrechas. Estaban sumamente sucias, repletas de polvo y mugre irreconocible. Sin embargo, eso a Marco poco le importó. Salió hecho una bala hacia el asiento frente al piano y se sentó sin cuidado.

Pero antes de que lograse empezar a tocar algo, el sonido atronador de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse se adentró en los oídos de los menores, oyéndose las pisadas de una persona que se acercaba con tranquilidad. Esos pasos lograron ser reconocidos por un chiquillo castaño que se encontraba entre el grupo de niños.

—Levi…—Dijo Eren con sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a latir.

* * *

**_Oh, sí. Carol es experta en dejar a medio mundo con las ganas ¡Lo siento! Se me iba a alargar demasiado el capítulo si continuaba, pero les prometo que el capítulo que sigue estará lleno de emociones y amor everywhere entre esta parejita tan adorable._**

**_Como hay personas que no tienen cuenta, me dedicaré a responderles por aquí._**

**_Kisara: Sí, es verdad. Es bastante triste que no todos en esta sociedad puedan ser felices sintiendo el calor de sus familias, por eso mi pensamiento es que hay que dedicarnos un poco más al projimo, para que así no crea que el mundo es malo y existirán personas dispuestos a ayudarlos. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic._**

**_Guest: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado :)_**

**_Reitero, que el próximo capítulo estará más entretenido. Y doy el aviso-spoiler de que ese piano será muy importante. Sin más que decir, me despido._**

**_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_**


End file.
